High acid crude oil (“HAC”) can cause corrosion of equipment utilized in refining operations, resulting in higher operating expenses involved in maintaining equipment and refinery shutdowns due to equipment failure. The corrosion is generally attributed to the high concentration of naphthenic acids and other acidic species in the crude oil. Naphthenic acids are found in various crudes, such as, for example, crudes from California, Venezuela, North Sea, Western Africa, India, China and Russia. Chemical reactions to reduce total acid number (TAN) of crude oil have been investigated. Such TAN reduction technologies can be divided into the categories of hydrotreating, chemical neutralization, esterification, amidation and decarboxylation. It would be desirable to have a process by which a liquid hydrocarbon feed, such as, for example, a high acid crude, could be rendered less corrosive to processing equipment.